ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Jailbreaks
The D.I.T. Literary Universe has seen at least five occasions in which prisoners have escaped. However, only one person has ever escaped without any outside help. Known escapes An undisclosed prison located near Provo, Utah saw the escape of hundreds of falsely accused prisoners serving the Armies of Organa in May of 2012. 2012 breakout Background information Classroom skirmish Hoping to defeat the Armies of Organa, Emily Watson tried to cut down their leader, Steven Thompson, in class. However, his friend, Summer Petersen, who had developed something of a crush on him, retaliated and blocked the attack, sacrificing her cover as an insurgent in the process. Watson immediately realized Petersen had been pretending to help the Girl-Team the whole time. She quickly followed up with an overhand, which Petersen deflected before attacking herself. As Watson blocked Petersen’s blows, Thompson took note of the duel. Meanwhile, Petersen attempted to launch her own offensive, but Watson easily brushed off her overhand and unleashed her own frenzy of attacks. Petersen was viciously driven back, barely able to protect herself against Watson’s furious laser sword technique. Despite her own valiant efforts, Petersen simply could not find an opening. As Petersen blocked a leaping slash from Watson and countered, Helen McKeen shouted that their teacher, Mr. Danny was returning. Disengaging from the Supreme Leader, Petersen hastily hid her weapon. Danny arrived at the scene and picked up on a blast in the wall and a tiny fire next to him. He shouted at them to stop fighting, to which Emily Watson responded by blasting him aside by firing a barrage of lightning. Choosing to divert to Plan B, Emily Watson immediately rushed down to the office and used her powers to subdue the women at the front desk. Then she dialed 9-1-1 and made a phone call to the police, fraudulently telling them the boys were trying to murder the Girl-Team in its entirety due to a “science project.” She knew that the action would permanently neutralize the Armies of Organa. Although Watson had made the phone call in secret, Petersen sent a message to the boys, as Watson had told her the plan days before, and it worried her. Now that her cover was blown, she believed there was no doubt she would be arrested as well. The arrest The students finished class with Danny, then moved on to the last period. Their new teacher taught calmly, though the boys could hardly process the information he explained. After returning to class with Danny, Danny did a lecture until Summer Petersen called the boys to the window, speaking in a strangled voice. The Boy-Team generals joined her at the window. Two police cruisers were pulling up thirty stories below. A few minutes later, the PA system burst to life and called Steven Thompson down to the office. With a sinking heart, Josh Hogan told himself that there were many reasons Thompson could have been called down there. But he knew Watson’s plan to neutralize the boys was working. Petersen and Hogan both waited in agony for Thompson to return, but he never did. Andrew Hendersen, stricken with panic, communicated the news — Thompson was being driven away by his parents. Minutes later, Jay Organa was called down as well. Mr. Danny jokingly asked what was going on, suggesting it could have been murder as an allusion. He frowned at the raw fear on Jay’s face and claimed he was kidding. Like Thompson, Jay did not return to class. It is unknown why Helen McKeen was never apprehended. The breakout The boys were sentenced to temporary confinement within the walls of the prison, but they would only remain in prison for roughly twelve hours. Fortunately, Summer Petersen had a plan to escape. When she noticed a pole in her cell, she ripped a hook off the coat rack nearby and stuck it to the pole. Then she extended it beyond the jail bars, where the hook snagged the keys from the jail guard, who had fallen asleep. Then she reeled them in and used them to free herself. She tossed the keys to Anakin Organa, who caught them with the Force, freed himself, and passed them to his brother Jay. This action repeated itself until all the boys detained on the right of Petersen’s cell were freed. Anakin ordered Petersen to pass the keys to the left, and Petersen handed them to Kolby. Kolby freed himself and passed the keys in a second line, beginning with Steven Thompson. But then Shaun dropped the keys, awakening the guard. Before the boys could do anything, the guard triggered the alarm, alerting several jail guards and their commander. Wielding a baton, the commander ordered everyone to drop their weapons lest he and his men open fire. When they refused, he gave the word and the guards attacked the escapees, attacking with guns as well as swords. The boys fought back with their laser swords, but they could not hold the guards for long. The jail force slowly drove them back, knocking out several of them in the process and killing several others. Suddenly, Summer Petersen heard shouting behind her and turned, quietly expressing her disbelief. A moment later, hordes of boys assaulted the jail force, their laser swords blazing. They cut down sixteen jail guards before the rest slowly stepped back. When the commander coaxed them forward, most of them dove in for a retake, and several surrounded Thomas Sanders, catching him by surprise. To save him, Anakin Organa used the Force to hurl an entire door at the ring of guards, bashing them. Eventually, the commander began to feel his troops’ fear and ordered them to retreat. Anakin gave his laser sword a twirl, announcing that the time had come to stop Emily Watson. The boys began to file out, but then the commander showed up from behind and caught Summer Petersen by the neck. Petersen gagged, trying to wrestle free. After taunting Petersen briefly, he pushed her back in her cell and took her laser sword. After closing the door, he turned to the rest and stated that Petersen would die, lest one of them take her place for life. Steven Thompson was about to step forward, but Jay Organa stopped him and insisted he would go instead, claiming the boys needed Thompson to lead them. Jay stepped forward. The commander seized him and locked him up three cells away from Petersen. However, when Thompson asked for Petersen, the commander chuckled, and said that the boys were too trusting of him. Still believing Emily Watson’s story, he sincerely feared that if Petersen was set free, she would “murder many of her own for years to come”. He insisted that he was keeping both of them for the rest of their lives and then ordered them out. Soon after, Jay spun a tornado with his powers that blew down the jail door. Although the guard was asleep, the blast woke him up. Now released, Jay walked over and grabbed the laser sword the temporarily paralyzed guard had stolen. Holding him at bladepoint, Jay demanded the commander keep his word and release Petersen. Still refusing to give in, the jail commander asked why the boys were trying to kill the girls at Tower Placement School. Jay explained that the Girl-Team meant to kill them, but Petersen, in an alarming act of empathy, insisted that she blamed Watson, not the organization itself. The guard thought it over, but when Jay pointed out that Watson was the daughter of the Thunderqueen, the guard apologized and released Summer himself. Before the two left, he pleaded with them to do what they could for the school while he got "help from other, more adult sources". Aftermath After leaving the prison, the boys immediately traveled to Tower Placement, where they sneaked into the hallway for a surprise attack. However, Emily Watson sent the entire army to fight, setting the stage for the final battle of the School War. Category:The Super Babies events Category:Boys vs. Girls events Category:Events